The present application relates generally to the field of automation control systems. More specifically, the present application relates to techniques for recognizing hand-drawn ladder logic diagrams and symbols and converting such diagrams and symbols for utilization by an automation control system.
Many automation applications rely on encoded logic for execution of monitoring and control functions, from motor or actuator monitoring and control to complex system oversight and control. Traditional switchgear and associated devices were hard-wired based upon circuit designs expressed in “ladder logic”, which represented components by standard symbols, and relationships between components by lines generally extending from a vertical power line on one side and a vertical ground or reference potential line on an opposite side. Power and signal routes thus corresponded to “rungs” of a ladder-like representation. Such diagrams are still extremely well understood and play an important role in wiring and programming automation systems.
Modern programming techniques, however, have tended to adopt computer-assisted diagramming platforms in which the only inputs available are by keyboard or other computer input tools. These can prove quite rigid and constrained in many cases, and there is a need for improved and more flexible techniques that allow for input of ladder logic components and relationships, and for interpretation of these for processing of initial designs, as well as for design modification.